Don't Give Up
by Bunny.co.uk
Summary: I do not own Naruto. Team 7 is called for a dangerous mission to retrieve an ancient scroll that can cure a life threatening disease. If unsuccessful, it can wipe out not only Konoha, but all of humanity. How does this disease tie to Sakura and her bloodline? How long can the truth be hidden? Minor Character Deaths. Major KakaSaku *not complete*
1. Chapter 1: The Plague

**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

 ***some changes***

 **Tsunade is still Hokage and Team 7 is now 20 years of age (Sasuke is back). Same age gap between Kakashi and Sakura.**

Chapter 1: The Plague

It was cold and windy night in Konoha. It was around 2AM when Sakura is awoken by a loud banging at her apartment door. Sakura opens her eyes as the banging doesn't stop, nor does it slow down. Angrily the pink headed girl stomps her way towards the door way, only to see Hinata's face in pure panic as well as the droplets of sweat running down her face. Sakura's expression of anger faded away when she realized the seriousness of the situation. "Hinata, is everything alright? Come in, you'll get a cold, it's freezing outside."

"Sakura-chan! We need to hurry! Lady Tsunade has requested you! Lady Tsunade said that the village is in danger." As Sakura realized what was happening, she dashed to the hokage's office in a hurry with Hinata falling right behind her. Once Sakura and Hinata arrive, they're walking towards the Hokage's office, but Sakura notices three medical ninjas carrying a young pale woman on a litter rushing to the hospital and stops right in her tracks. As Sakura made her way to the young patient, she's stopped by two shinobi. "What the hell? Sakura yells. When the two shinobi are unresponsive, Sakura tries to pass the two, but she knows that she won't be able to win unless she breaks every bone in their body. Sakura struggles to fight the two shinobi who dared to stop her from healing a woman who is need of great medical attention. That is until a strong pair of arms lift her up off the ground and step away from the two shinobi. As an instinct, Sakura tries to punch the unidentified person, but is unsuccessful, due to the man's amazing reflexes.

"Sakura that's enough. Wait and let Lady Tsunade explain." Sakura turns around and is greeted by a familiar face. Kakashi slowly brings Sakura away from the two shinobi, gaining more distance until the shinobi and the woman are out of their sights. Smiling, he puts her down and the two stare at each other having their own little conversation.

Hinata hating to interrupt, "Umm Sakura-chan… Kakashi sensei… Lady Tsunade is waiting." The two realize that they were called by the Fifth Hokage for very important business. Realizing that they have a job to do, the trio make their way to the Hokage's office.

As they walked in, Hinata left the two to an angry woman who was obviously tired of waiting. Especially at this hour. "It was about time you guys got here. Sit down we have a very dangerous dilemma." With these orders, the pair sit down and are focused on Tsunade. The village is in serious danger. There is an illness that is in a woman's body. I assume that you guys have seen her in the hallway? She collapsed right outside in front of the building. One of the Medics took her inside to help her out the cold, but this illness isn't like any other. This is an ancient disease that fatally kills a person. There are three stages to this disease. Stage one: The person become very weak and starts to lose control of their body. Stage Two: The infection spreads causing the infected to lose full control of their body and their hearing and eyesight becomes less and less functional. Finally, the most dangerous stage, stage three. Stage Three completely takes the person's ability to hear and see. As well as the body starts to shut down every organ, and eventually the heart will stop beating as well. This disease was unidentified until recently by a faraway village. They've named it the Ancient Plague. This plague is transmitted physically. The one medic that did touch that poor woman will be in quarantine. As well as the woman herself. We don't know how many more people this woman has touched, but the village is in grave danger. She approximately less than 1 month before the plague shuts her heart down." With that, Kakashi and Sakura exchange looks of seriousness.

"If we can't touch her, how do we heal her? Do we have cure? How long does she have?" Due to the shock of what was learned, Sakura starts to ask more and more questions. To comfort her Kakashi lays his hand on her shoulder and smiles reassuring her. "Sakura don't worry. We will find a way. We will save this woman. Right Lady Tsunade?"

"There is one way to save her. That is why I have called Team 7 to retrieve the scroll that identifies the plague and the cure for it. It is last minute, but I know I can entrust you with the safety of the scroll. At 8AM, Team 7 will meet back in my office for full information of the mission. For now, get some rest and be ready." Sakura and Kakashi walk out of the office and out into the front of the building.

Turning towards her former teacher she smiles at him and waits a moment before she starts up a conversation. "Well Kakashi sensei, I guess Team 7 is having a reunion, it's been awhile… everyone's been busy. I'm kind of excited…" Smiling back Kakashi remembers the memories he had with his former students. "Let me walk you home Sakura. You shouldn't walk home alone at this hour."

"No its okay sensei, my apartment is the in the other direction from where you live. I'll be fine." Kakashi looked at her and stared in her beautiful emerald eyes, and he realized that he wanted to make sure he was going to walk her home. "Sakura I don't mind, I'll walk you home. Don't argue, I'm still your elder after all."

Sakura defeated, sighed. "Okay Kakashi sensei, don't complain when your feet start to get tired. My apartment is pretty far" Laughing Kakashi and Sakura start walking side by side underneath the beautiful moonlight. Once they've reached Sakura's front door, the two smiled at each other and exchanged long silence between each other. "Kakashi sensei thanks for walking me home."

"Call me Kakashi, Sakura...Well I better get going. Make sure you get enough sleep tonight." Sakura curious of the time, looks at her clock… 3:27AM. Blushing she stops him from leaving, "Kakashi sen— I mean Kakashi. Would you like to stay the night? It's pretty late and it's a big day tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch if you want…" Red as a tomato, Sakura instantly regretted her decision, but it was too late to take it back. Smiling at her, Kakashi accepted, "Sure, if you don't mind Sakura. I'll gladly take the couch."

The two enter Sakura's one bedroom apartment, "Would you like anything to drink Kakashi?" Declining for now Kakashi sits down on her couch, getting ready to sleep. "I'm good, but thank you."

"Okay, help yourself if you're thirsty later. Let me fix up the couch so it'll be more comfortable to—", before Sakura could finish her sentence, the silver haired man was already sleeping. Sakura grabbed a blanket and covered him, but as she came closer, she couldn't help but look at attractive her former sensei looked. Whispering to herself, "When did he get become so attractive?" After realizing what she said, she quickly turned red and walked away to change, and headed straight to bed waiting for the new day to start. Little did she know that her former sensei was still awake enough to hear her say what she stated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ancient Village

Chapter 2: The Ancient Village

It was around 6am when Sakura woke up, realizing that she had to get ready she grabs a pair of her clothes and heads to the bathroom. Before making her way to the bathroom, she decided to check on her former sensei, who decided to stay over the night before. Shockingly, he wasn't on the couch as she was expecting. Thinking that he went home, she proceeded to head her way to the bathroom. Oblivious of the other person occupying the bathroom, she opened the door to find a half-naked, no mask, Kakashi. Admiring his chest, without thinking moved on to his face, and stared deeply into his dark black eyes. Noticing what was happening Kakashi, took this time to tease his former student. "So Sakura… You like what you see? Did you want to take a shower with me?" Smiling at her 'innocently'

Realizing what she's doing, Sakura blushes and angrily throws her towel at him. "Kakashi! What the hell! Put some clothes on, and I didn't know you were still here… I needed to take a shower **alone.** " Kakashi laughs and makes his way towards the door, but on is way out, he pats Sakura on the head, smiling at her. "I'm just messing with you Sakura." With that he's out the bathroom door.

As quick as she could, Sakura shut the door and locked the door remembering that she's never had to before since she moved out of her parents' house last year. Trying to clear her thought of what had just happened; she undresses and heads to the shower. Thinking long and peacefully, she looked at her clock, and noticed that it was already 6:40am. She quickly finished up her shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen hoping to find some food. Turning into her kitchen, she finds a couple of rice balls freshly made next to the silver-haired man, who was calmly reading his daily erotic novel. "Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well? I made food if you want some." Not mentioning the incident that had just occurred.

Sakura picks up a rice ball, looking at him, "Sure as long as you didn't poison them…" Kakashi looks up from his book, smiling. "Me? Poison them? I'm hurt Sakura. I wouldn't do that to you… at least not yet." Laughing he quickly added, "Just kidding." Pretending to cough up the piece she ate, Sakura chuckles along with the silver haired man. Looking at her clock again she informs Kakashi, "Look at the time. Its 6:55am we need to head to the Hokage's office before she decides to kill us for being late. She'll expect you to be late, but me on the other hand… I'm usually on time." Shrugging it off, the two walk out the one bedroom apartment, and make their way to the Hokage's office.

"If we had time Sakura, I would offer you some breakfast, since I know the rice balls weren't enough to fill an empty stomach." Turning to her colleague, she happily replied, "Maybe when we come back from the mission I'll let you." Smiling at her former sensei, she looks at her watch realizing it was already 7am, she grabbed his hand and started running towards the intended building. "We're late! Hurry, before Lady Tsunade kills one of us, if not both!"

Once they reach the front of the building, the two, still hand in hand, walked towards the Hokage's office. Arriving at the door, it was 7:05am, knocking on the door, there was a muffled 'enter' from the other side of the door. Upon entering, the two are greeted with a flying hard covered book that was meant for Naruto, who dodged it last minute. Before it could hit Sakura, a hand caught the book, stopping it right in front of her face. "You alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked, smiling at her.

Realizing that the hand belonged to Kakashi, she blushed and softly replied, "Yeah, thanks." For a few moments the two stare into each other's eyes, but was interrupted by fake coughing. "Not to ruin the mood, but it's already late as it is. I'm just relieved the two of you are here; Naruto's been driving me crazy for the past ten minutes. Anyway...Team 7 I should inform you that this is an S-rank mission. Your task is to travel to The Ancient Village and retrieve the sacred scroll that can cure this plague. Many others have tried to retrieve this scroll, but were unsuccessful. The dangers of obtaining the scroll are unbelievable. You need to obtain that scroll no matter what and protect it with your life. The village is a 3 day trip so prepare wisely. Stay out of sight and be careful, there's no knowing the kind of danger they spoke about. That is all; please meet at the gates at 9am." Once they've gotten their mission, Team 7 heads out of the office.

A conflicted Shizune finally asked, "Lady Tsunade, why send Team 7? There are many other teams very well qualified to take on this mission. Team 7's been on many dangerous missions, bu—" Cut off by a hand gesture from Tsunade, "Shizune… the only person who is able to successfully obtain the scroll is none other than Sakura Haruno herself."

As Shizune starts to pull the pieces together, there was one thing she had to ask, "…How is that possible? Why didn't you inform them of this Lady Tsnuade?"

Going back to her daily stamping of paperwork, Tsunade calmly answers Shizune's question, "There was no need to Shizune. Once Sakura steps foot in that village she will know for herself. She's twenty years old and I think it's time she learns where she really came from."

 **(Scene goes to Team 7 ready to leave Konoha)**

"Kakashi-sensei's late again… We haven't been on missions together in such a long time! I'm always stuck at home 'studying the knowledge of the hokage.' I want to kick some fucking ass already!" yelled Naruto "Damn I should've stopped by Ramen Ichiraku for some ramen… Damn it Kaka—" Interrupted by a punch to the head, Naruto is greeted by a pink haired kunoichi yelling at him, "SHUT UP NARUTO! HE'S COMING SO BE QUIET!"

Continuing his stroll to the front gate, he overhears loud commotion coming from that direction and, Kakashi isn't surprised when he sees his former students being the source of the commotion, "Well if it isn't Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha? I haven't seen your faces in a while. You've grown. Maybe you guys will outgrow me someday." Smiling he turns his head towards the sole female in the group, "And Sakura, thanks for last night. I'll treat you somewhere when we come back, I promise you." Turning his head back to the rest of his confused team, he started walking and reading his erotic novel without an explanation.

As red as a tomato, Sakura exchanges looks with both of her teammates, in which she ignores and starts walking, following their leader. The blonde, blue eyed boy runs by her side, with an Uchiha following closely behind. "H-hey Sakura… What happened last night? Did you guys… you know…" Silenced again with a punch to the head, Sakura continues walking ignoring the question.

The two boys look at one another and at the two front of them, "Hey Sasuke, do you think they did it? It's kind of suspicious, don't ya think?" Still eyeing the two in front of them, Sasuke replies with his usual 'I don't care voice', "I don't know and I don't care. Naruto, just let it go. If they did, we'll find out eventually."

Snickering, Naruto whispers in the Uchiha's ear, "You're jealous aren't you? You're jealous that she likes someone else." Realizing what Naruto just asked, Sasuke jumps away from his blonde teammate with a red face. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't like her…she's moved on. I don't care who it is, she's just a teammate, and that's all she'll ever be."Eyeing his best friend, Naruto smiles and continues to challenge Saskue's jealousy. Laughing his ass off Naruto approaches his friend, whispering into his ear again, "Oh yeah, she did move on… on to Kakashi Sensei!" As the raven haired boy was about to sock the shit out of Naruto, the two shinobi were tossed up in the air by the broken ground below them.

Falling hard onto the ground, knowing who caused the damage, looked up and saw their enraged female team member a few feet away from them, "We can hear you, you know that! Shut up already before I shut it for you!" Yelping in fear the two followed the given order and hurriedly walked past their pink haired team mate. "That's what I thought." Sakura murmured as the two walked past her.

Watching his frightened colleagues pass him, Kakashi smiled and waited for his other colleague to catch up. "I see that you still have them on that invisible leash of yours." Smirking, Sakura replied, "Of course, if I didn't, who else would keep those two in check." Laughing together, Sakura noticed the two shinobi in front of them stopped walking and stared at pair. "Did I say stop walking? Move your asses." In response the two frightened shinobi started walking faster than before, hoping that Sakura wouldn't catch up and ring their necks.


End file.
